Torn Between Two
by michierayne
Summary: What happens when Rose falls for someone else, but is still in love with Dimitri? Lame Summery, but story will be better
1. The dream

**Ok, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me :) just thought i'd start with the prologue and see how many people liked it :) well, enjoy :)**

* * *

Prolouge

~The Dream~

I was walking through the woods, snow lay on the ground, and fell gently in the sky. My jeans, sneakers and tank top weren't really an appropriate for the weather but I knew my destination and it didn't matter. I could picture it in my mind, It was like it was calling to me. Roza… it ebbed into my mind. I could see the cabin now, could feel my heart racing as I got closer. I reached out to turn the handle, turning it slowly I opened the door…

The scenery changed.

"Really?" I shouted fustrated.

I was on a beach now, the sun setting on the horizon, with the wind blowing gently. I looked down to see I was wearing nothing, well practically nothing, I wore a black lacey bikini bottom and a black lacey bikini top that barely covered anything at all. The nazaar my mother gave me was dangling around my neck and the chotkii was on my wrist. Judging on the way I was dressed and where I was, I knew why I was here.

"Adrian." I grumbled. "what do you want?"

"A bit grouchy don't you think, little damphir?" His voice came from behind me and before I could turn, he put his arms around me and held me in place. "Did I inturupt something important.?"

"No!" I said defiantly,but my blush must have givin it away because he smirked.

"Dreaming about me were you?"

"Definitely not, Adrian."

"Ahh, I love it when you say my name. It sounds so much better from your lips." He said as he rested his chin on my shoulder, nuzzling up to my neck.

"Do you mind?" I asked, a little agitated and I pulled away, but he grabbed my hands and pulled me back so that I was facing him now.

"Not at all my little damphir." He smiled, pulling me closer again. " I never mind when im close to you."

"These little midnight chat sessions are starting to annoy me you know that?" I glared at him and he brought his face closer to mine, looking in my eyes.

"I love the little spark in your eyes you get when you angry," He whispered seductively and he sounded kinda hot. " why do you always play hard to get?"

"I'm not playing hard to get, I just don't like you." I sarcasticly reminded him as his scent washed over me. It was amazing

"That's what they all say…" he sighed, letting go of my hands and sliding them around my waist. I felt something inside me tingle.

"I'm not everyone else though, im me." I smiled.

"I know, that's why I love you," he whispered and leaned in too kiss me.

I felt his soft lips on mine, but I didn't do anything to stop him, I just responded. I kissed him back slow at first then I let the intensity build. It was so intense, almost as good as dimitri…

"Rose! Rose! Get up!" I heard Lissa shaking me.

* * *

**OK soo review and tell me if its ok :) even a simple smiley face will do. Ideas would be awesome ! :)**


	2. Dress

**Yay, first chapter 3 anyway, just so everyone knows, this isn't really based n the books, it's just using there characters and setting, the rest is all mine *I don't own Vampire acadamy, i just mess with their minds a lil* hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ohmigod, was I just kissing Adrian?

"Hey Rose? What's with you? Have a bad dream r something?" Lissa asked, concerned.

"Something like that." I muttered.

"Well you're going to be late, so hurry up." She said as she brushed her platinum hair to perfection.

We were going shopping today for something to wear to the school dance. The queen was attending so it was a big affair. I was only going so I could dress up and show off. I got up and ran a brush through my mess of hair and put it up, pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Ready!"

"Finally. Let's go! We got to stop by Adrian's room and get him."

"WHAT?"

"I invited him."

"ugh…" Great… he could bother me in person, probably brag about last night.

"It's only a few hours Rose."

"yeah, yeah."

We headed down the hall and stopped at Adrian's room, Lissa knocked lightly and he yelled to give him a sec. I leaned against the wall glaring at the floor.

"Hello cousin." His said as he opened the door.

"hello." Lissa replied.

"Hello my little damphir." He said to me.

"yeah." Was my lame reply." Were going to be late, c'mon lets go meet the other guardians." I told her, avoiding Adrian's gaze, and heading off to the front of the school.

I could hear them talking behind me, Lissa and him talking about me and my mood.

"I can hear you, you know?" I said, annoyed.

"so why don't you tell us what's up? Then we can stop guessing." Lissa replied.

"I just had a bad night." I sighed and Adrian snickered.

"My night was quite enjoyable." I glared at him, but my face lightened when I looked into his eyes and noticed the playful expression. Looking away quickly, I couldn't help but think there was something wrong with me. I couldn't be falling for Adrian. I loved Dimitri...

When we reached the front of the school we met up with Dimitri, Al, and Yuri, the three gaurdians who were coming with us to watch over Lissa. I smiled at Dimitri, he nodded back and we headed out to the mall.

Once we got there Lissa pulled me into a store with a bunch of dresses.

"C'mon Rose, Get anything you want! My treat."

"I love you Liss, you know that right." She just laughed.

I wandered around the store loking for just the right dress, when I noticed Adrian behind me. I turned around to face him and he handed me a dress. It was blood red, strapless with rhinestones down the side and it would probably come to just above me knee, very slinky, very revealing and very me.

" Thanks." I murmured.

"No trouble little damphir, just thought you'd enjoy something pleasant after your.. troubled night." He smiled.

"It doesn't count you know."

"what doesn't count?" he teased.

"It was a dream, it wasn't real."

"Every dream is real to me." He smiled again, that cute sly smile of his.

"Well not to me, so it doesn't count."

"I think otherwise, you see, because you kissed me back, and You didn't stop me."

I looked away from him, it was true but still…

"Look, I've made Rose speechless."

"Adrian…"

"Yes?" he said steping closer to me.

"Just forget it, ok?" we were about two inches apart, in the back of the store, behind a stack of dresses, no one could see us and it was like I couldn't resist looking up at him, so I did. Mistake. He leaned in to me again, just like last night. I couldn't kiss him. I won't. ut I so wanted too…

"Rose?" Dimitris voice called just an aisle away, I pulled back from Adrian, who was smiling again, and stepped toward dimitri. My heart was still puonding… I thought only dimitri could have that effect on me.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly more curious then a gaurdian should be.

"Just looking at this dress, what do you think?" I asked, holding it up.

"Daring." He answered.

Adrian walked around from where we were and came up to us, taking the dress from me.

"I'll pay for this little damphir, since I picked it out for you." He stated looking up at Dimitri with a challenging look in his eyes." We can't let Princess Dragomir pay for everything." I watched as he walked up to the counter then looked back at Dimitri, he raised his eyebrow questioningly, I looked away, and followed after Adrian.

* * *

**Okay, so i'm wondering if I should have Dimitri walk in on one of Rose and Adrians little meetings or not, or wait till later. things are getting fun :) its not as great as i pictured it yet, but it's getting there :) reveiws would be great please! 3**


	3. Jelous

**Okay! the third chapter is done :) I'm doing these in my free time at school so i'm sorry if I take long to update. Anyway, This chapters about Dimitri and Rose mainly. I know I do short chapters but i'll eventually do longer one's. And just so people know, this story is set after Frostbite. SO enjoy!**

* * *

I was staring into the mirror at my reflection, and I had to admit, I looked sexy. Really sexy. Unfortunately, Adrian knew exactly what clothing suited me. I hated him , but at the same time I couldn't believe he found me this dress. The dress was snug, so it left barely anything to thye immagination and as Dimitri had said, it was daring.

"I think you've been looking at yourself for half an hour Rose." Lissa laughed. "I'm assuming you like the dress Adrian bought you?"

"It's alright. It cost too much though, he shouldn't have bought it."

"If he hadn't, I would have." She smiled at me. "So, what were you two doing in the back by the dressing rooms?" She tried to be unconspicuios, but I knew she had been thinking about it the whole time thanks to the bond.

"Nothing, just argueing over the dress."

"oh, okay. " she replied as if she didn't believe me.

" Honestly! Why is that so hard to believe?" A shouted.

"And you don't like him at all?"

"No." I said, but I blushed. Big mistake.

"I knew it! You do like him! You guys are SO cute together." She started babbeling.

"Lissa. LISSA! Shut up! I don't like him that much, okay? You're not going to tell him anyway's"

"I'm not?" she smiled coyly.

"Lissa! Please don't?" I begged.

"Bye." She sang and left the room.

"UGH!" I moaned.

I was going to die, littereally. This is gonna be SO embarassing. I took off the dress and put it away. I was not in the mood to admire my sexy body anymore, atleast not when it was wearing something from Adrian. I looked at the clock and swore, I was gonna be late with my evening lesson with Dimitri. I threw on a pair of sweat pants and pulled my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

I got to the gym to find him leaning against the wall reading one of his western books. He looked so hot with his hair pulled back but some of it falling into his face and the intense look in his eyes.

"Hey Comrade."

"Your late." He murmured.

"I was expecting a "hey or "hi' but you know, that works. At least I'm not the one reading lame books."

"Start your steretches."he said, ignoring my comment as per usual.

I started my stretches while watching him read, and finally he put the book down. I was just finishing my last few stretches before he joined me.

"We'll be running today." He declared. Running again?

"What do you mean we?"

"Well I'll be running with you."

"Why?" I asked him incredulous, he rarely ever ran with me.

"Because I need the excersize, let's go."

I rolled my eyes and headed outside, Dimitri following close behind. When we got out to the track and started running , Dimitri slowed down to the same pace as me. I started running a little faster, not wanting Dimitri to think I couldn't handle the fast pace.

"So Adrian bought you the dress?" His question caught me of guard.

"Uh yeah, he said since he found it, he had to buy it for me."

"That was nice of him"

"I guess. Although I'm sure if I told him I didn't want it, he would have bought it for me anyway."

"Most likely, the Ivashkov's can be very stubborn."

"Yes they can." I muttered.

I looked at Dimitri, he had a troubled/thoughtful expression on his face. I wondered if he was thinking of me? Man I was selfish. We were almost finished the run when I tripped and landed face first in the dirt.

"Rose are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said into the ground, probably an incoharant sound to him.

I pulled my self up and wiped of my face. I'm so dumb. Tip number one, don't pay attention to your godlike combat teacher while runnig, may cause injury.

"The great Rose Hathaway defeated by dirt." I muttered, Dimitri smiled.

"At least your humour is still intact."

"Haha." I glared at the ground. "let's go."

I walked back into the gym to get my bag so I could change. Picking up my bag and turning to head out the door, I noticed Dimitri looking at my curiously.

" What? Do I have dirt on my face?" my hand immediately whiped my face again.

"No, I was just wondering something."

"What?"

"You don't like Adrian do you?"

"He's alright I guess, just a little annoying at ?"

"Just wondering." He said and wondered off out of the gym.

Was Dimitri jelous of Adrian?

* * *

**Cliff hanger :) The next chapter will be about Rose and Adrian, and I think i'll do a lissa and christian part soon... i'm not sure. But Reveiw please!**


	4. Dance time

**Woot! another chapter! :) I love writing this! it is SO fun! sorry its so short! **

**Rose : oh shush! your just to lazy to write it!**

**Adrian: Little Damphir, leave the nice author alone~**

**Rose: your only defending her because she lets you see my sexy body in naughty ways!**

**Adrian: that's besides the point~**

**Me: shut up you two and let them read the chapter already!**

**:)  
**

* * *

Finally! Friday! I couldn't wait till the end of the day. The dance was finally here and I couldn't wait to wear the dress. Lissa and me had been so excited all week and now all that stood between me and that dress was one more period of celtic studies. I sat at the back of the class with lissa passing notes.

"So you wearing adrians dress?" she asked.

"yup and its not his, its mine!"

"he bought it!

"so? you would have too if he werent there!"

"thats different."

"nuhh uhh!"

"oh well. so are you gonna dance with adrian? :)"

"maybe..."

"Oh just admit it. you like him. alot!"

"shut up! "

I threw the note back at her.

"Rose!" The teacher glared at me.

"sorry..." I muttered.

"as i was saying..." he continued droning on.

Me and Lissa exchanged looked and tryed to stiffle our soon as we got out of the classroom we burst out laughing.

"you didn't have to throw it at me!" Lissa exclaimed.

"but i wanted too!" I laughed and we headed back to our rooms to get ready.

I took a quick shower and blow dryed my hair so it waved. I pulled on the dress and put on some dark red lip stick and some purfume. I was just admiring my reflection when there was a knock on the door. I ran to it, expecting it to be lissa. It wasn't . It was Adrian.

"Little damphir, don't you look stunning. And what is that I smell? Amor Amor? Is that the one I gave you?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I was expecting Lissa."

"she's already heading to the dance, up with her and Christian. She mention that they were coming to get you, and I suggested I would. She giggled then said she'd see us later." He smirked. Oh god, he was so sexy.

"Right, well... yeah. Let's go." I turned of the light and brushed past him.

We walked down the stairs and into the dance. The queen was sitting up at the front and the rest of the royals sat at the table with her. any younger royals were on the dance floor with the rest of the and I found Lissa and christian easily enough. They were the only ones dancing slowly to a fast song. Lovebirds, i thought, and rolled my eyes.

"hey lissa. christian." I greeted them.

"Hey you two ." Lissa smiled widely. "what took you so long?"

"nothing, I came down as soon as Adrian came to my door."

"right, well me and christian are going to go get some punch and talk to the queen, have fun you too. " she smiled, winked at me and walked away.

"great." i muttured.

" It's okay my little damphir, i can entertain you just as well as she can." adrian whispered with a sensual drawl as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I looked up and found his gaze. he was looking at me, no, he was looking through me. it was such a deep gaze i felt he was looking at my soul. Why did he have this affect on me? I loved Dimitri! not Adrian. but, was it possible i could like them both? confusing, confusing, CONFUSING. Adrian was looking at me still, and i couldn't look away. His sexy eyes wouldn't let me. I really wanted to kiss him, but I shouldn't.

" Calm down Rose, your heart is beating like a drum." Adrian said, I blushed. "what has you so excited?" he wondered.

"nothing special..." I murmured.

"wouldn't happen to be me would it?" he asked, holding me even closer to him and my heart beat faster."hmm." he smiled and leaned in closer to me.

Oh god, he was gonna kiss me.

* * *

**Yay! kiss kiss kiss! I wonder is I should do the kiss, should Dimitri walk up, or if something else should happen? ideas! :) sorry for the long wait and sorry that is so short, but now that exams are almost over , i'll be writing alot more. Please Review! Michie out 3**


	5. Finally

**A big thanks to Isaidlalala for the idea on this chappie :) and I hope you like it :) **

**Adrian: I sure like it ;D**

**Rose~ that's just because you get to see me na-**

**Me: All right you two, shut up before you give away the story!**

**:)**

* * *

I leaned in closer and closed my eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face. Just a little closer.

"Rose!" Dimitri's voice came up behind me, I groaned.

"What?" I asked irratated, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, a jelous look in his eyes.

"And why not?" I replied in a bitchy voice. I finally decide to kiss Adrian and I get interupted. Life sucks.

"Because the Queen looks like she's going to rip your throat out. Your corrupting her favorite nephew remember?" He replied, glancing up at the queen.

I followed his gaze and he was right. She was looking daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would be way past dead and there would be no way Lissa could save me this time. I sighed and looked back at Adrian with a smile on my face.

"Guess our earth shattering kiss will have to wait." I smirked, Dimitri glared than walked away. It must suck to be a gaurdian and have to keep everything under control.

"There will be other time little damphir." He smiled and pulled me by the hand through the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see."

Excitement bubbled up inside me. It felt like my heart was on fire, in the good way. I followed Adrian through more crowds and back to the main hall, through more halls, and all the way up to his room. He let go of my hand and unlocked his room. I walked in to see a big comfy king size bed with lots of pillows, a bed side table with a bottle of whiskey on it, and clothes scattered by the closet door.

"So, can I have that kiss now?" He asked, turning around swiftly and pulling me into his arms.

"Maybe I don't want to give you it now." I smiled, teasing him a little.

"Maybe I don't care." He replied, kissing up my neck and to my cheek.

"That's okay." I mumbled, enjoying the electric feel of his lips on my skin.

Oh really?" he looked at me, then he smiled and picked me up and put me on his bed.

"Yes really." I breathed.

Then his lips were on mine and it was better than any kiss I ever had. Almost. Him and Dimitri were tied for first. I kissed him back and he started kissing my neck again. from my neck, to my collerbone and back to kissing me. As he leaned over me, kissing me like the world was going to end, he started to slide his hand up my dress. his skin was warm against mine, and i liked it. Warm, passionate emotions swept over me. I felt Adrian slid the dress down and I started to unbutton his shirt.

All of a sudden I was back in Lissa's room. My skin Crawling, Christain giving one of the best kisses ever. oh migod, Christian. No! I had to get out of Lissa's head. Christian peeled of her dress, and she took off his clothes . on came the rubber. Oh god, oh god , oh god...

"Rose?" Adrian asked, a little hurt and a little confused. He was sitting there

"What?" I muttered.

"Did you just say Christian?" He looked upset. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Oh, Adrian, Of course not!" I exclaimed, hugging him, glad to be rid of Lissa's mind." It's just Lissa's with Christian, and uhm... well when her emotions are strong I kinda get stuck in her head and uhm..." I shut up.

Adrians eyes went big" Well, that must be a fun experience." he smirked.

"EWwww, definately not." I replied, smiling." But I know what would be a fantastic experience." I lowered my voice seductively.

"And what would that be?" Adrian mimicked my tone.

I slid my hand down his stomach, stretching my hand out too-

Bang!Bang!Bang! Someone knocked on the door.

"REALLY?"Adrian shouted fustrated.

"Calm your hormones." I replied smirking.

I got up and went to the door. Dimitri was standing there with a grim look on his face. My smile instantly vanished.I closed the door behind me as I stepped out of the room.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Cliffhanger :) ofcourse :) What should I do? what should Dimitri say? I'm stuck Between him finally losing control and trying to win her back, or Adrian coming out and doing something. I have a couple other ideas but any you have will be much appreciated. :) thanks again to everyone who reviews! you guys make my day :D**


	6. Dimitri's loss

**Short chapter, sorry! I had a summative due. anyway, It's done :) i'll have another by tomorrow hopefully. Enjoy this one!**

**Dimitri: I hate this chapter**

**Adrian:ofcourse you do, but I love it**

**Rose: Stop fighting guys.**

**Dimitri: but I lose my-**

**ME:Shut up!**

**Rose: The author is gonna kill you guys soon if you don't stop giving away the chapters!**

* * *

"Why do we need to talk?" I asked Dimitri.

"Because you shouldn't be wondering of with Ivashkov while theres a dance going on. You should be downstairs with Lissa."

"Lissa isn't even there, and I don't really want to be where she is, thanks."

"Still, you should be downstairs."

"Why does it matter if I'm up here with Adrian? It's my life, I can do whatever I want."

"He's got a bad reputation you know." It sounded like he was looking for excuses.

"I've got a bad rep too. We're a mach made in heaven."

"More like a match made in hell." Dimitri muttured.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason you're here? I have something I want to get back too." I smiled coyly.

I watched Dimitri when he didn't reply right away. He looked like he was having a battle with himself. Like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. probably because he was a gaurdian and gaurdians couldn't be emotionaly involved with students.

"Just say it." I blurted, tired of waiting.

"You shouldn't be with Ivashkov." He said, then hesitated." You should be with me!"

"What? Weren't you the one who kept telling me we couldn't be together? I was just an immature kid? You didn't like me that way?"

"I lied." He mumbled.

"Well tough luck, I've moved on." It was so hard to say that to him. I had definitely NOT moved on, but I had too.

"What's going on out here?" Adrian opened the door and stood there in shorts he apparently just pulled on.

"Nothing, was just leaving."I glared.

"Actually I wasn't, I came here to tell you to stay away from rose." He looked at Adrian.

"Why is that?" Adrian replied, just as rude as he wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Because you're a bad influence."

"So is she. And anyway, I'm a royal, I was thinking of requesting Rose to be my Gaurdian when she graduates." Adrian stated matter of factly, I hadn't known that.

"Yeah right, she wouldn't leave Lissa."

"Actually Lissa would be living with me near the palace, so we can study Spirit together, so she wouldn't be away from her."

"Yeah but if Lissa was in danger, she would leave you to save her in a second."

"No doubt, and I would be right beside her, helping her with my spirit or doing anything I could."

"Why are you even bothering yourself with a damphir anyway? You're a royal moiri, you should be with another moiri. " Dimitri was losing the battle.

"How else would we make more Damphir to be gaurdians? Why make more moiri when we have so little damphirs? " Woah there! Now we're talking about kids? We hadn't even had sex yet! We weren't even dating!

"Whatever Ivashkov, just be good to her. I'll be watching you." Dimitri stated, clearly aware he couldn't do anything else.

He walked off angrily and Adrian turned back to me,his emerald green eyes sparkiling excitedly.

"I hope I didn't ruin anything there. Honestly" he sounded sincere.

"No, it was over already. I still don't know how you found out about him."

"I have my ways." He smiled devishly.

"oh really?" I smiled back.

"Yup" He said as he picked me up in his arms and kissed me.

It was a passionate kiss, soft and gentle at the smae time. he kissed me gently then harder then soft again, light biting my lower lip. i moaned in pleasure as he trailed more kisses down my neck. He carried back to the bed and laid me down.

"Are you sure?" he whispered

"Yes." I breathed.

* * *

**So Dimitri loses his gal :) Sorry all you Dimitri lovers! Not like he was helping any ways! So juicy lemons in the next chapter 3 and then I'll do the battle eventually, i just don't know how to do that yet. lol. Review please! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

** Okay, Finally the Lemony chapter ;D You can go ahead and skip this chapter if you want, seeing as it has no real importance.**

**Adrian: I think it's important!**

**Dimitri:You would**

**Rose:I think it's important too!**

**Dimitri: I officially hate you both**

**Adrian:Oh well :)**

* * *

"Morining little damphir." I heard Adrians sexy drawl beside me.

"Morning Adrian." I replied.

I got up and stretched out, feeling the sore parts of my body. Last night was a little rougher than I expected, but very satisfying. I was still butt naked too, and Adrian was eyeing me up and down.

"You like?" I teased, posing in a striper pose.

"Yeah, But you know what? You look a little dirty to me." A coy smile lit up his face.

"Oh really? And what are we gonna do about that?"

"I think the dirty girl should have a shower." He smiled devishly and reached over and picked me up.

I kissed him, long and hard as he carried me to his personal washroom. He set me down and I bent over to turn the water on, shaking my ass in front of him, teasing him a little. I pull him into the shower and close the curtain.

I look into his gorgeus emerald green eyes and bite my lip as I lasher up the soap and begin to slowly run my hands from his stomach, up his chest, and over his shoulders. I slid my palms down his shoulders and down to his handing. I took his hands in mine and stepped forward to kiss him again, letting go of his hands and brushing my right hand his hard cock. He moaned.

I step back so I can admire Adrian's body and delicious cock. My eyes are filled with lust as they reach his. Leaning forward, I kissed his neck, then sensually on the lips. He deepend the kiss and ran his hands through my hair. The warm water was still soaking us as i felt his hard cock pressing against my stomach. I dropped down to my knees and take him into my mouth. I begin slowly sucking,back and forth. Adrian maoned,leaned his head back and closes his eyes. He slipped his hands into my hair and I sank lower so I could suck deeper. He groans out loud at the pleasure and I knew I was doing a good job.

I stood up and Adrian bent me over, sliding his cock into my quickly and thrusting hard and fast. I started moving my hips in circles around his cock. He groans and grabs a hold of my hips and thrust even harder. I leaned my head back and Adria took a fist full of my hair, holding me in place. I moan again and he lowers his right hand and begins playing with my clit. My hips buck even harder and I moan his name over and over. I can feel his cock pulsing deep inside of me as we cum together.

"Holy Fuck Adrian. Ohmigod." I moan as I start to descend from my climax. "You are a fucking sex GOD."

"I know Little damphir,I know."

"Ugh! we hafta go downstairs for breakfast."

"Not exactly, i can get breakfast to come to me. What would you like?"

"Does your cock count as a meal?" I asked devilishly

"No rose, maybe later." He laughed, and we got out of the shower to get dressed.

What a fun way to wake up :)

* * *

**Okay :) lemony lemons :) I got the idea from someone else and i wasn't sure it would be good cuz i don't narmally right this stuff,but let me know what you think, and let me know any ideas! 3 **


	8. Message to Readers

********

Hey Hey Readers, I'm SOOOO Sorry I haven't updated my story. I just got my Laptop back from the shop. I'll update ASAP. So Let me know if you have any ideas 3 :)


	9. NEW ACCOUNT

**Hey guys :)**

Just a notice to all readers that I am discontinueing this account.

You can find me on my new account 

**xXxMichaelaxXxMalfoyxXx  
**

**I will be continueing and updateing the story Torn between two on that account.**

Thanks to all my readers for reveiwing in my absence!


End file.
